The present invention relates generally to a patient support and, more particularly, to a device and related method for detecting obstacles within a path of travel intermediate first and second components of a hospital bed. Further, the present invention relates to a device and related method for inhibiting the relative movement between first and second components of the hospital bed upon detection of an obstacle within the path of travel.
It is well known to provide a vertically movable patient support. More particularly, it is known to provide a hospital bed including a base frame and an elevating frame supporting a patient support surface. A lifting mechanism is configured to raise and lower the elevating frame relative to the base frame. Entry and exit from the bed is facilitated by placing the elevating frame in a lowered position. A raised position of the elevating frame, in turn, provides a convenient surface for the examination and treatment of the patient.
Additionally, conventional lifting mechanisms provide for the tilting of the elevating frame from a horizontal position into Trendelenburg and reverse Trendelenburg positions. A hospital bed incorporating such a lifting mechanism is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,283 to Adams et al., the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the invention, a hospital bed obstacle detection device is provided for use with a hospital bed including a base frame and an elevating frame coupled to a patient support surface. The obstacle detection device controls movement of the elevating frame relative to the base frame upon detecting an object within a path of travel of the elevating frame. The obstacle detection device comprises an emitter coupled to one of the base frame and the elevating frame. The emitter is configured to generate a wireless curtain extending below the elevating frame. The obstacle detection device further comprises a receiver coupled to one of the base frame and the elevating frame of the bed. The receiver is configured to detect the wireless curtain generated by the emitter. The obstacle detection device further comprises a control unit in communication with the receiver and configured to control movement of the elevating frame based on an output signal from the receiver.
Illustratively according to the invention, the emitter comprises an infrared light source and a lens positioned proximate the infrared light source configured to convert light emitted therefrom to form an optical curtain. Illustratively, the lens comprises a fresnel lens.
Further illustratively according to the invention, the wireless curtain includes a modulated signal and the receiver compares the modulated signal to a predefined verification signal in order to prevent interference from external light sources.
Illustratively according to the invention, the receiver is configured to move with the elevating frame within a predefined vertical range. The predefined vertical range is illustratively from the base frame to the elevating frame when the elevating frame is in a fully raised position.
Further illustratively according to the invention, an indicator is provided in communication with the control unit. The indicator is configured to indicate failure of the receiver to detect the wireless curtain.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the invention, a patient support apparatus comprises a base frame, an elevating frame configured to move along a path of travel above the base frame, a patient support surface supported by the elevating frame, and a detector supported by one of the elevating frame and the base frame, the detector being configured to detect an obstacle within the path of travel of the elevating frame and provide a control signal in response thereto. A control unit is provided in communication with the detector and is configured to prevent movement of the elevating frame in response to the control signal.
Illustratively according to the invention, an emitter is supported by one of the base frame and the elevating frame, wherein the emitter is configured to generate a wireless signal.
Further illustratively according to the invention, the emitter is supported by the base frame and the detector is supported for movement with the elevating frame.
Illustratively according to the invention, the detector comprises a camera configured to capture images of the elevating frame along the path of travel. The control unit is configured to compare the images captured by the camera to predefined images to determine the presence of an obstacle within the path of travel.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a patient support apparatus comprises a base frame, an elevating frame disposed in spaced relation to the base frame, a patient support surface supported by the elevating frame, and an emitter coupled to one of the base frame and the elevating frame and configured to generate a wireless signal. A receiver is coupled to one of the base frame and the elevating frame and is configured to detect the wireless signal.
Illustratively according to the invention, the patient support apparatus includes a lifting device configured to move the elevating frame relative to the base frame.
Further illustratively according to the invention, the patient support apparatus includes a control unit in communication with the lifting device and the receiver. The control unit is configured to prevent operation of the lifting device if the receiver fails to detect the wireless signal.
Illustratively according to the invention, the emitter generates an optical curtain positioned intermediate the base frame and the elevating frame. The emitter illustratively comprises an infrared light source and a lens is positioned proximate the infrared light source configured to convert light emitted therefrom to the optical curtain. Illustratively, the lens comprises a fresnel lens.
Further illustratively according to the invention, the wireless signal includes a modulated signal and the control unit compares the modulated signal to a predefined verification signal in order to prevent interference from external light sources.
Further illustratively according to the invention, the receiver is configured to move with the elevating frame within a predefined vertical range. The predefined vertical range is illustratively from the base frame to the elevating frame when the elevating frame is in a fully raised position.
Illustratively according to the invention, an indicator is provided in communication with the control unit. The indicator is configured to indicate failure of the receiver to detect a wireless signal.
Further illustratively according to the invention, the wireless signal includes a pulsed portion having a predefined frequency, and said receiver is configured to detect said predefined frequency. The pulsed portion illustratively has a frequency of approximately 57 MHz and has a duration of approximately 600 microseconds followed by a delay of approximately 2 milliseconds.
Further illustratively according to the invention, the emitter is configured to generate a plurality of wireless signals in a plurality of signal paths, and a plurality of receivers are configured to detect the wireless signals along different ones of the signal paths. The control unit is configured to prevent movement of the elevating frame when any of the plurality of receivers fail to detect a wireless signal.
Illustratively according to the invention, at least one of the receivers is supported for movement with the elevating frame and the emitter is supported by the base frame.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a hospital bed obstacle detection device is provided for use with a hospital bed including a base frame and an elevating frame coupled to a patient support surface. The obstacle detection device is configured to prevent vertical movement of the elevating frame relative to the base frame upon detecting an object within a path of travel of the elevating frame. The obstacle detection device comprises at least one emitter configured to generate a first optical curtain extending proximate a first longitudinal side edge of the bed intermediate the base frame and the elevating frame, and a second optical curtain extending proximate a second longitudinal side edge of the bed intermediate the base frame and the elevating frame. The obstacle detection device further comprises at least one first side receiver associated with the at least one emitter and configured to detect the first optical curtain, and at least one second side receiver associated with the at least one emitter and configured to detect the second optical curtain. A control unit is provided in communication with the at least one first side receiver and the at least one second side receiver, the control unit configured to prevent movement of the elevating frame if either of the at least one first side receiver and the at least one second side receiver does not detect the first optical curtain and the second optical curtain, respectively.
Illustratively according to the invention, the emitter comprises an infrared light source and a lens positioned proximate the infrared light source configured to convert light emitted therefrom to the optical curtain. Illustratively, the lens comprises a fresnel lens.
Illustratively according to the invention, each optical curtain includes a modulated signal and each receiver compares the modulated signal to a predefined verification signal to prevent interference from external light sources.
Further illustratively according to the invention, each receiver is configured to move with the elevating frame within a predefined vertical range. The predefined vertical range is illustratively from the base frame to the elevating frame when the elevating frame is in a fully raised position.
Illustratively according to the invention, an indicator is provided in communication with the control unit. The indicator is configured to indicate failure of either of the first side and the second side receivers to detect the first and second optical curtains, respectively.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a hospital bed obstacle detection device is provided for use with a hospital bed including a base frame and an elevating frame coupled to a patient support surface. The obstacle detection device controls movement of the elevating frame relative to the base frame upon detecting an object within a path of travel of the elevating frame. The obstacle detection device comprises means for generating a wireless curtain within a path of travel of the elevating frame, means for detecting the wireless curtain and generating a signal in response thereto, and means for receiving the signal and controlling movement of the elevating frame in response thereto.
Illustratively according to the invention, the means for generating a wireless curtain comprises an infrared light source. A lens is illustratively positioned proximate the infrared light source and is configured to convert light emitted therefrom to the wireless curtain. Illustratively the lens comprises a fresnel lens.
Further illustratively according to the invention, the wireless curtain includes a modulated signal and the detecting means compares the modulated signal to a predefined signal to prevent interference from external light sources.
Further illustratively according to the invention, the detecting means is configured to move with the elevating frame within a predefined vertical range. The predefined vertical range is illustratively from the base frame to the elevating frame when the elevating frame is in a fully raised position.
Illustratively according to the invention, an indicating means is provided in communication with the control means. The indicating means is configured to indicate failure of the detecting means to detect the wireless curtain.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a method is provided of preventing vertical movement of a patient support surface upon detection of an obstacle within a path of travel, the method comprising the steps of providing a patient support including a movable component, generating a detectable wireless signal within a path of travel of the movable component, providing a receiver for detecting the wireless signal, moving the patient support surface, generating a stop signal if the receiver fails to detect the wireless signal, and preventing vertical movement of the patient support surface in response to the stop signal.
Illustratively according to the invention, the step of generating a detectable wireless signal comprises the steps of providing a light source and emitting infrared light from the light source. The method illustratively further comprises the step of placing a lens proximate the light source for converting light emitted therefrom to an optical curtain.
Further illustratively according to the invention, the wireless signal includes a modulated signal and the receiver compares the modulated signal to a predefined verification signal to prevent interference from external light sources.
Illustratively according to the invention, the receiver is configured to move with the elevating frame within a predefined vertical range.
Further illustratively according to the invention, the method comprises the step of activating an indicator in response to the stop signal.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the invention, a hospital bed includes a first component, a second component movable relative to the first component, an optical curtain generator coupled to the first component, and an optical curtain detector coupled to the second component. The hospital bed further includes a control unit in communication with the detector and being configured to prevent relative movement of the first and second portions upon failure of the detector to detect the optical curtain.
Illustratively according to the invention, the first component is one of an elevating frame and an articulating deck supported by the elevating frame, and the second component is the other of the elevating frame and the articulating deck.
Illustratively according to the invention, the first component is one of a base frame and an elevating frame supported by the base frame, and the second component is the other of the base frame and the elevating frame.
Illustratively according to the invention, the first component is a first siderail and the second component is a second siderail.
Illustratively according to the invention, the first component is one of an elevating frame and a siderail supported by the elevating frame, and the second component is the other of the elevating frame and the siderail.
Illustratively according to the invention, the first component is one of a footboard and a siderail, and the second component is the other of the footboard and the siderail.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a hospital bed includes a first component, a second component configured to move relative to the first portion along a path of travel, and a detector supported by one of the first component and the second component, the detector configured to detect an obstacle within the path of travel of the second component and provide a control signal in response thereto. A control unit is in communication with the detector and is configured to prevent relative movement of the first and second components in response to the control signal.
Illustratively according to the invention, an emitter is supported by one of the first component and the second component, the emitter being configured to generate a wireless signal. The emitter is illustratively supported by the first component and the detector is supported for movement with the second component.
Further illustratively according to the invention, the detector comprises a camera configured to capture images of the second component along the path of travel. The control unit is configured to compare the images captured by the camera to predefined images to determine the presence of an obstacle within the path of travel.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the invention, a patient support apparatus comprises a first component, a second component configured to move relative to the first component along a path of travel, and an emitter supported by one of the first component and the second component. The emitter is configured to transmit a wireless signal having a pulsed portion of a predetermined frequency and duration. A detector is configured to detect the wireless signal, the detector being configured to provide an indication if it fails to detect the pulsed portion of the wireless signal.
Illustratively according to the invention, a control unit is configured to prevent movement of the second component relative to the first component when the detector fails to detect the pulsed portion of the wireless signal. Further illustratively, the pulsed portion of the wireless signal has a frequency of approximately 57 MHz and a duration of approximately 600 microseconds.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a patient support apparatus comprises a first component, a second component configured to move relative to the first component along a path of travel, and a force sensing switch supported by one of the first component and the second component. The force sensing switch is configured to provide an indication if it detects the application of a predetermined force thereto.
Illustratively according to the invention, a control unit is configured to prevent movement of the second component relative to the first component when the force sensing switch detects the application of the predetermined force.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.